You
by jippy
Summary: Sora and Yamato have a conversation about first impressions. [A Sorato one-shot.]


**Author's Note:** . . . A lot of my one-shots are just random conversations.

* * *

**You**

* * *

"What was your first impression of me?"

"Hmm?"

Sora pulled back slightly from Yamato's embrace so she could lift her head a little to look up at him. "What did you think of me when you first saw me?" she pressed, genuinely curious.

Yamato glanced down at her briefly. "During the Digital World?" he asked, a little distractedly. He was mostly still paying attention to the TV show they were watching.

Sora shook her head. "No, before that. Elementary school. Around . . . second or third grade, I think?" She used the remote control to turn the TV off, successfully getting Yamato's full attention.

Yamato frowned a little – it was just getting good – but he knew better than to put up a fight when Sora wanted to talk. He shrugged. "I'm not even sure I knew who you were back then, to be honest."

"How disappointing," Sora said wryly.

"You knew who I was?" Yamato countered, his gaze questioning.

Sora nodded. "There weren't many people with foreign colouring in our grade," she answered. "So, yes, I noticed you."

"And . . .?" Yamato asked, curious now as well. "What was your impression of me?"

Sora paused, thinking back to the times she'd seen Yamato sitting under a tree by himself during school lunches. "You liked to be left alone. You were quiet, for the most part. Friendly enough to kids who said 'Hello' to you, but you never really tried to make friends. I thought you must've been so lonely."

Yamato gave her a small smile. "So nothing's changed, then?"

Sora laughed, as both of them knew that Yamato _had_ changed quite a bit. He was still _Yamato_ – still private and intense and passionate and protective of those he cared about – but he was also a lot more open to including other people in his life. And Sora was really proud of him for that.

"I guess . . . subconsciously," Yamato slowly began, to contribute his part in their conversation, "during the Digital World . . . I thought you were pretty."

"Really?" Sora's eyes widened, her tone teasing. "Even with Mimi there?"

"I thought Mimi was pretty, too."

"Aha!"

"I have _eyes_," Yamato defended himself, with a roll of said blue irises.

Sora chuckled. "Mimi's prettier than me, I know. You can think so, it's fine."

Yamato lifted an eyebrow, regarding her with a bemused expression. "But I'm attracted to _you_."

Sora smiled as she clasped his larger hand in hers. "Well I should hope so, Ishida."

Yamato rubbed the back of her hand idly with his thumb. "Although, now that you mention it, Mimi and I would make _gorgeous_ babies together . . ."

Sora elbowed him gently in the ribs, where he pretended to be in pain. She rolled her eyes with a laugh. Sometimes, randomly, she'd think about how _this_ wasn't something she'd have imagined before. Herself and Yamato. Because she never would've imagined that the quiet, mysterious blond boy with the exotic skin tone, who walked home alone every day after school, would become so important to her later in life. He had grown to become the closest person to her and he understood her more than anyone else – and, she liked to think, it was mutual.

Sora snuggled back into Yamato's embrace, leaning her head against his chest. "I think if I had known you – _really_ known you – when we were really young . . . I'd probably have a hard time being with you," she voiced thoughtfully.

Yamato peered down at her curiously. "Yeah? And why's that?"

Sora shrugged. "It'd be too weird, I think. To be in love with someone who you've known since kindergarten just seems a little . . . _incestuous_, don't you think?"

Yamato laughed. "Says the girl who had a crush on her _childhood best friend_."

Sora wrinkled her nose. "I was young," she defended herself, smirking.

"Well I'm glad Taichi was too dense to realise you liked him back then," Yamato smiled, though not maliciously. "Maybe, if things were different, you'd be with Taichi instead of me."

Sora laughed. "You know, for a few short months when I was . . . eleven? I actually really did want him to tell me that he liked me back. But now the idea of us ever dating is . . ."

"Disturbing?" Yamato supplied, a ghost of a smirk tracing his lips. He wasn't going to lie; it did make him happy that Sora felt that way.

"Not quite _that_ strong, but . . . yes," Sora agreed. "It's weird."

Yamato nodded slowly in understanding, because he felt as though she really did have a point. If he had known Sora really well before they had actually started dating, he probably would've viewed her as too much of a childhood friend to ever consider as a potential girlfriend. As it were, his memories of Sora back then . . .

"I think I remember what my first impression of you was," Yamato spoke up.

"Oh?" Sora looked at him with piqued interest. "And?"

"I don't remember what grade we were in. But I guess I noticed that you liked playing sports with the guys. Except you got along pretty well with the girls, too. You seemed responsible because of the way teachers regarded you so highly. And you never put up with anyone telling you that you shouldn't do something just because you were a girl. I think I admired that about you."

". . . And you realised years later that I was your 'type'?" Sora teased.

Yamato snorted. "I don't have a 'type'." He paused, lifting a mock-judgmental eyebrow at her. "And we both know that _you_ don't have a type, either – because you went from liking Taichi to liking me . . . and that's two extremes."

Sora chuckled. "Well, I think it's safe to _assume_ that you like girls like me?" she asked him, of course expecting a positive answer.

"No, I don't like girls like you," Yamato replied, making his girlfriend raise her eyebrows, unamused. Yamato used his free hand to brush away stray strands of auburn hair from Sora's face. He looked at her intently and smiled. "I just like _you_."

Sora grinned as her boyfriend proceeded to kiss the tip of her nose.

* * *

**End**

* * *

I just love these two . . . even when they are doing absolutely nothing together.


End file.
